


The Cataclysm

by JohnnyC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Drama, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyC/pseuds/JohnnyC
Summary: Would you survive?The apocalypse is a person's worst nightmare or even their wildest dreams. The world is a dangerous place and human nature is even more unpredictable. Do you think you could survive a world where technology stopped for no reason? Where the laws of chemistry no longer followed its own rules?Follow the multiple characters and stories as they traverse the dangers of the south, specifically Georgia. Read closely as their lives become fleshed out and so do their sorrows, their laughs, their happiness, and even their thoughts and beliefs. A change is coming whether they like it or not, will they become a casualty of the Cataclysm or leave behind a legacy to be remembered for the ages.





	1. Introduction

**_Atlanta, Georgia_ **

**_Saturday, September 22, 2018_ **

**_4:00 P.M. - Apocalypse T-minus 4 Hours_ **

A riel Ivy drove up to her parking space with her used Toyota Corolla, humming the tune of  _ Sola  _ by _ Jessie Reyez.  _ The sun in the middle of the sky with a light breeze to the autumn weather. Perfect enough for her to be cool without blasting the A/C in the natural southern heat. Her dark-brown skin was gleaming in the sunlight, and her long black box braids with gold hair rings surrounding her face. As she left the car, she stood at 5'7, her fitted yellow shirt covered with a black cardigan hid her slim figure, her sunglasses hid her dark brown eyes, and her medium-sized purse was held close to her side. She walked towards a building called The Hearthstone. An outside bar that her friends usually met and hung out. As she entered the building, she was met with lovely autumn decor. Fairy lights were lining the top of the walls and in the columns holding up the middle of the room. After taking it all in came a loud, ear-piercing screech.

"Hey, Ariel!" Tonya screeched. She stood around 5'3 feet tall with short brown long box braids, brown eyes wide as she greeted Ariel.

"Tonya, how are you?!" Ariel happily responded to her. Tonya had been Ariel's best friend since 5th grade. They knew everything about each other, including flaws. They always joked about how, in another lifetime, they must have been either sisters or soulmates.

"I'm doing great! We have gotten so much work done today because of the group. We went to The Shepherd’s Inn and gave what we could for good food and thick clothing for this winter plus another little treat for the kids." Tonya smiled broadly and giggled at the group's work. Ever since Ariel brought everyone together, they've made a change in the city with a little help from her influential parents.

"Oh, thank goodness," Ariel joked. "Thank you, though, for helping me with The Shepherd's Inn."

"No problem!" Tonya exclaimed. "Also, some people are on their way to the firehouse to give them some treats for the service, and everything is ready for the party tonight."

They then ordered their food and drinks and talked about life, recruiting more volunteers, and the future, only to be intruded on by Mikael. Mikael was the second-in-command per se. His robust European features, including his light blue eyes and dark hair with the contrast of his pale skin. Usually, his tall figure and muscular body type scared some people off, but on the inside, he's just a big teddy bear with a lot of tattoos.

"Hey there, Ariel!" He grinned as he walked up to their booth.

"Hey, Mikael! What brings you to the Hearthstone?" Ariel asked. Usually, Mikael helped with relations concerning others. Sometimes, people either steal or harass the group, and the big man, Mikael, hinders that from happening.

“I just wanted to tell you that we may have to go to the precinct tonight," Mikael sighed. "But first, something happened on our way back from the fire station."

_ ‘Please tell me it was not another conflict _ ,’ Ariel thought. "What happened? Please don't tell me there was another fight."

"Well..." Mikael sighed. "I tried to split it up before it got any worse, but it was a very close one. You remember Johnson?"

Ariel nodded solemnly, "The man who likes to harass our group... specifically the women, I do. What happened this time?"

"Well, today, he decided to go a little too far, and one of our male volunteers decided to take action,'" Mikael sighed. "Then one of his friends kept badgering us with some not-so-nice words. Eventually, the police were called, and now he's at the precinct getting questioned."

"Great, why do we always have the most trouble during this year-round?" Ariel cried. "Please do me a favor and make sure that we have a safe night? I want this night to be perfect."

Mikael nodded and walked off, closing the door behind him. Now, only to survive this night... ‘ _ Please,’ _ Ariel whispered to herself.

**_Atlanta Police Department, Atlanta, Georgia_ **

**_Saturday, September 22, 2018_ **

**_6:00 P.M. - Apocalypse T-minus 2 Hours_ **

C hief of Police Erik Holm sat in his office in a state of pure concentration, his bright blue eyes staring down at the papers on his desk. He had to let some officers go because of budget cuts in the city, and if he didn't, there would be significant repercussions with the mayor, but he didn't know who to choose. He had trained everyone in this building into tip-top shape with his sweat and blood. Decisions, decisions...

"Chief?" The secretary called into the room to see if he was there.

"Hm?" Erik looked up.

"I need you to come to the lobby. There seems to be a problem," The secretary said, worry seeping into her voice. Erik rose from his chair, annoyed, basking in his 6'2 glory with a very muscular build. His short blond military haircut was making his face look a little wider than it is. As he exited the elevator, he saw a family of four, the Ramirez family.  They were known for stirring up trouble around the city, and they despised almost anything and everything concerning Erik Holm. The father of the family, George Ramirez, walked up to Chief Erik with a hint of condescension painting his features. George was the exact same height as Erik, but his posture gave more than led on. His short salt and peppered hair and wrinkles on his face showed his old age, his wife right next to him with a similar look of condescension. 

"Chief Erik Holm... Nice to meet you again," The man said bitterly as they shook hands and hid grimaces behind their teeth.

"To you as well, Mr. Ramirez. What brings you here?" Erik asked, ignoring his attitude. Erik already knew what had brought him here. It was another complaint about being exposed to the violence in Atlanta. The police had tried to control it, but funding was tight, and resources had spread too thin already.

"You already know. The gangs are terrorizing the city, and you and your constables just want to sit on your lazy asses and do nothing about it! I've had to witness multiple shootings and countless armed robberies because you and your men are not able to control it! You need to fix this immediately before I make both you and your job title disappear!" George was going on a tirade with his children right behind him. His children looked embarrassed as the father continued his rant.

_ ‘Poor kids,’  _ Erik thought.

"Sir, my men and I are trying our best, but with this sudden influx of crime and immigration into Georgia, we have our hands tied. We are running out of an able workforce. Please give us time, and I  _ will _ find a solution to your concerns," Erik stressed. All he wanted was for this day to end.

"Well, It seems like you're not trying hard enough! My children have witnessed too much already, and it hasn't gotten any better since you have been placed in charge!" George shouted, causing a few officers to stop and watch the scene unfold.

_ ‘Great, he's doing this for attention.’  _ Erik thought. "Please lower your voice, and maybe we can find a compromise."

"I will not! Everyone must know that you're a bastard!" George's eyes darted around the room, looking for reactions.

"Come with me upstairs to my office. Please, let us both find a solution," Erik pleaded.

George scoffed but ultimately nodded hesitantly and followed Erik as he walked towards the elevator, the rest of the Ramirez family following suit. Right before the doors closed, he made eye-contact with a gorgeous woman with long black braids and a bright yellow cardigan.

**_Atlanta Police Department, Atlanta, Georgia_ **

**_Saturday, September 22, 2018_ **

**_7:00 P.M. EST - Apocalypse T-minus 1 Hour_ **

" L et's get this over with, Mikael. We can't miss the party," Ariel groaned, walking into the lobby of the station.

"Agreed," Mikael stated. "We don't wanna leave Tonya all by herself at that party."

Ariel and Mikael continued walking until they were met at a reception desk by a husky-looking man. "Hi, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for Carlos Díaz, light brown skin, dark shaggy hair, standing at about this woman’s height and is very cocky," Mikael responded.

"Ah, I know who you're talking about. If you'd just sign these papers, and he'll be right with you."

Looking at the tv, Ariel noticed that the Atlanta Braves were losing yet another game, then the tv switched channels, only to see more political news about the fucked up world they lived in.

"Ariel, you alright?" Mikael asked.

"Yea... yea, just thinking and wondering."

"... About?"

"Well, just life, you know? Everything is so complicated, and we can only do so much for the world."

"Ariel, we're doing what we can, and honestly, you're doing a hell of a job," Mikael chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Really?" Ariel grinned widely.

Mikael nodded and then stood up as the doors opened, "Carlos Díaz, you were stupid for what you did today."

Ariel stood in agreeance, "you're lucky the man isn't pressing charges!"

"Yea, yea, yea," Carlos responded, "I'm sorry, but that creepy old man, Johnson, was harassing the girl volunteers again."

"Yea, we understand, but violence won't solve anything. We've done everything we could," Ariel reasoned. "Next time, get one of us, and we'll take care of it or just call the people that put you here."

"Yea, I understand. Where's Tonya?” Carlos asked. “She's usually with you." 

"At the club's party, we're actually on the way there now if you wanna go."

"Really?!" Carlos grinned.

Ariel nodded and put her arm over his shoulder. "We have food, snacks, and even wine you can't drink."

Carlos sucked his teeth, sarcastically, "Yea, yea."

Just as the three were about to leave the precinct, the lights shut off, and the cars on the street went dead, rolling onto lampposts and other nearby cars, only to hear the intensifying whistling of a falling object coming from the sky.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Day Time Stopped

**_Previous Chapter:_** "Yea, I understand. Where's Tonya?” Carlos asked. “She's usually with you." 

"At the club's party, we're actually on the way there now if you wanna go."

"Really?!" Carlos grinned.

Ariel nodded and put her arm over his shoulder. "We have food, snacks, and even wine you can't drink."

Carlos sucked his teeth, sarcastically, "Yea, yea."

Just as the three were about to leave the precinct, the lights shut off, and the cars on the street went dead, rolling onto lampposts and other nearby cars, only to hear the intensifying whistling of a falling object coming from the sky.

**_Atlanta, Georgia_ **

**_Saturday, September 22, 2018_ **

**_8:00 P.M. - Apocalypse Now_ **

T he ground shook immensely from what seemed like a plane making an impromptu landing from outside. All that could be heard was screaming. No engines, no sirens, just the sound of people screaming for their life.

"What the  _ fuck  _ is going on out there?" Ariel asked in shock.

"There's only one way to find out," Mikael responded. He walked up to the front double doors made of glass and looked out. Cars that were once driving had now piled up at the end of the road. People climbed out of their wrecked cars and the only source of light seemed to be from the on-fire buildings a few blocks down.

"Oh my god," Carlos Díaz awed.

"What happened over there?" Ariel pointed down the block at the burning buildings.

"That's towards the airport. It’s only safe to assume..." Mikael's voice drifted.

"All those people," Ariel whimpered. "We have to go find Tonya... she might be at the party!"

Ariel jogged down the street with Mikael, and Carlos following suit. The sun had officially set but none of the city lights were working. After a couple of blocks down the street, they were brought to a halt when a group of three threw a big brick at a window. 

"Stop what you're doing now!" a police officer yelled as he ran up, gun in hand.

"... We should probably get out of here," Mikael insisted, dragging Ariel with him. Ariel's eyes were stuck on the altercation while they jogged away. The three guys walked closer to the officer.

"Stop now, or I will shoot!" The officer said nervously, but they didn’t listen and kept walking closer. Finally, the officer pulled the trigger, but nothing came out as if it was jammed. The three men jumped the officer, blood splattering across the ground. As the group ran, Ariel heard the officer’s groaning and screams as they beat him on the ground.

**_..._ **

"Tonya!? Tonya!?" Ariel screamed as she banged on the door of the apartment. "It's me, Ariel!"

A couple of minutes went by until Ariel heard multiple locks, and Tonya appeared from behind the door, "Oh, girl! Y'all are okay!" They hugged passionately.

"Is everyone okay?" Ariel asked, looking into the room to see only a couple of people sitting in a dim-lit room filled with candles.

"Mhm, most left and walked home, but some stayed. What is going on, though? Peoples’ cars won't start, and all our phones aren't working."

"We have no clue," Mikael said. "It seems like we're under attack."

"By who!?" both Ariel and Tonya yelled.

"I have no clue, but all the points lead to... maybe some type of EMP bomb?"

"The hell is an EMP bomb?" Ariel asked.

"Electromagnetic Pulse bomb, meaning that's why all our tech won't work."

"So, is that why his gun didn't work?" Ariel asked.

"What do you mean, the cops? That wouldn't have affected it. It could've just been jammed."

"Oh, what is this world coming to!?" Tonya sobbed as she went into the room and told the others of the bad news.

"Mikael, I don't think his gun was jammed," Ariel whispered to him at the side of the room.

"Then what could've it been?"

Ariel just shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but I don't think staying in the city is a good idea."

"Why not? Everything we know is here, in Atlanta!" 

"I know but, my gut is telling me not to stay here. We have to go somewhere. Far from the city."

"Well, there's a pasture my family owns down south near Savannah. We could go there and keep holed up for a couple of weeks, but I don't know how bad it's gonna get."

"Great, if everything isn't fixed by the morning, we can leave for there?" Ariel asked hopefully. Mikael nodded.

**_Atlanta Police Department, Atlanta, Georgia_ **

**_Saturday, September 22, 2018_ **

**_10:00 P.M. EST - 2 Hour After 'The Apocalypse’_ **

T he sounds of shattering glass echoed in the distance, mixed with fearful screams and anger inside the police station. After the lights had turned off, so did the citizens' civility. They wanted answers to what happened, and they weren't getting them fast enough. In fact, no one knew what was going on. 

"Shield Wall!" Chief Erik Holm shouted to his fellow officers in their riot gear, holding back the civilians trying to get into the precinct. The men and women had themselves shoulder to shoulder, following Erik's orders with swiftness like it was practiced over and over again, "Move up!", They followed his orders in unison and pushed the crowd of people back. ‘ _Damn, they came out of nowhere. Is it that bad out there?’_ Erik questioned himself. The mass of angry people pushed the line back to where they just began.

"What are you going to do?" George Ramirez asked nervously, "It doesn't seem like this wall of policemen is going to hold for long. Maybe, you should retreat and find another area to stop this madness?"

"Where would that be? If you couldn't tell: The whole city is in chaos if not the country, our guns don't work nor does the electricity, and most of my men are out there in the streets!" Erik said with venom in his tongue.

"Well, you have to think of something! We can't be stuck in the precinct forever! We'll be overrun and injured or even worse killed!" George stressed.

Erik thought of his next move carefully. He didn't want to leave his men, but if we were to stay, there'd be no men left. "Decisions, decisions... Front row! Keep in line for 120 seconds, then run like hell. Back row, retreat to the rendezvous point! The Ramirez family with me! I need to grab a few things before we start on our way out." After Erik collected all of his files and belongings, he and The Ramirez' jogged towards the evidence room.

"Why are we going in there?" George asked, confused.

Erik rummaged through cabinets and boxes, looking for specifically something he had in mind, "Since it seems that none of our weapons work, it looks like we'll have to resort to things even before our time," After a bit, he pulled out a falchion.  _ ‘Just what I was looking for,’  _ Erik thought. "This right here is an A-grade functional sword and honestly can be the meaning of life and death now."

"Sweet! Let's see what's in there for me!" Luis smiled as he ran for a box. After a moment of haste, did he find a battle ax and shield.

"Woah, there buddy, that isn't a toy!" Erik exclaimed.

"Oh, I know that I could tell by design. It looks something like old nordic shit... wicked!" Luis said, "Sorry, my sister Sara and I kinda have a knack for this,"

"You more than I," Sara said as she picked up two hand axes and tested them. "These should do well." Sara was a short woman. 5'3 and a little ball of snobbiness that came from her dad. She looked around 20, and she had her mother's black hair and light skin. Her hair almost reached her waist.

"My sister is a little rude, but once you get to know her, she'll be fine, and she's right. I love everything about this, and she hates it. But, when we were little kids,  _ mis padres  _ bought it for us because we thought it was interesting," Luis swung the ax and held the shield in a steady place. ‘ _ Getting a better look, Luis is pretty decent,’ _ Erik thought. Luis was barely 18 years old, stood at 5'8, and was very fit and buff for his age. His dark brown hair contrasted the light, almost brown skin. It came from his mother, who was mostly white.

"Hm, you guys might have to teach me one day, eh?" Erik joked and then looked at the parents, "Do you guys need anything before we go?". They hesitantly nodded, nowhere near as enthusiastic as their children were. This was new for them, and they were scared of what was outside and what may happen to them or their children.

"Where'd these weapons even come from anyway?" George asked.

"Well, we had an incident in the past with some society people. I think they liked the idea of medieval society and were really starting a gathering. They took it seriously, with duels, a new way of life, and real weapons later down the road. They got shut down, and their leader was imprisoned because of the death of someone's child. It was pretty crazy."

"Woah," Luis said with excitement in his eyes.

"Yea, let's get going before my men try to find me and ask what's up. You guys grab whatever else you can, and I'll meet you in the back in 20 minutes."

"You got it, chief," Luis said energetically. The rest of the family just nodded and went on with it, scared about what will happen next.

**...**

As they met in the back, there were around 100 men and women waiting for this moment. Erik was an avid person on safety and backup plans, and this was one of them. "Officers, I know this is going to be hard, but we must leave this city behind or risk being taken apart ourselves. I know we have family here, but the real question is, if you want to survive, you're going to have to trust me. This will not be easy, and it will be a long and arduous path, but in the end, it will be rewarding. Now, if you can't take this path, please go back to the others, and you will be able to stay here and fight." No one left. They all stood there as trained. "Good, now I have some things for all of you. Since we have concluded that our modern machines do not work, we will have to be a little experimental. You will be given weapons that relate to the old times. Swords, axes, shields, etcetera. What are we?".

"A unit," said some of the officers.

"We are what!?" Erik bellowed.

"A family," said all of the officers in unison.

"What do we do?!"

"Protect and Serve!!"

"We are what?!"

"A family!! A unit!!" The men and women chanted in unison. They were stomping their feet and crashing their selective weapons across the ground. Making the earth itself tremble beneath them.

  
  



End file.
